Brenda Taylor
Brenda Taylor was Kimberley Taylor's very strict mother, who disapproved of her romantic entanglement with Curly Watts. Brenda's husband was Randolph Taylor, who was severely henpecked by Brenda. The Taylors were an old-fashioned, churchgoing couple and addressed each other as Mummy and Daddy in front of Kimberley. They gave their daughter a "proper" upbringing, teaching her to save herself until marriage. Brenda saw Kimberley's boyfriends as a threat to her and treated her dalliance with Curly with suspicion; when Kimberley said she was staying over at her friend Alison's house, Brenda made a surprise call at 9 Coronation Street and caught Kimberley there in her dressing gown with Curly. Brenda refused to believe they didn't have sex and it was only when Curly promised the Taylors that he respected Kimberley and would wait until marriage that Brenda was won over. Brenda and Randolph then treated the couple as if they were engaged and Curly had no choice but to go along with it! Curly was lodging with the Duckworths and when Vera found out Curly was engaged, she invited the Taylors for dinner at No.9. The evening was a disaster as Jack and Vera rowed in front of their guests over Vera's holiday dalliance with Lester Fontayne. Brenda decided the Duckworths were a bad influence on Curly and pressganged him into accepting an invite to move into their spare room (although he managed to get out of it). Brenda's newfound liking of Curly extended to inviting herself and Randolph along on Curly and Kimberley's planned holiday, and changing it to a caravanning holiday in Barmouth (Curly managed to get out of this too). Curly and Kimberley were planning a long engagement but Curly wasn't willing to wait until their wedding day for sex. Kimberley agreed to spend Christmas in a hotel with him, and told her parents they were visiting Curly's parents. Brenda found this to be a lie when she phoned Curly's parents to thank them for having them over Christmas, while Curly and Kimberley were having Christmas Eve dinner with the Taylors. Brenda told Curly that Kimberley would never stoop to what he had planned and threw him out. Brenda reconciled the pair after Christmas but Curly's behaviour was getting to Kimberley and after the New Year she broke up with him. Curly partially blamed Brenda for the break-up and shouted at her for ruining Kimberley's life. Curly re-entered the Taylors' lives in August 1992 when he and Kimberley met up through the Cupid's Arrow Introduction Bureau and got engaged again. He was dismayed to discover time had healed no wounds and Brenda still disliked him. To avoid making things worse, Curly didn't tell the Taylors he had a female lodger, Angie Freeman, but this led to a misunderstanding when Brenda made a surprise call at 7 Coronation Street and found a bra on the sofa which Curly said wasn't Kimberley's. Curly dealt masterfully with the Taylors, convincing them there was nothing between him and Angie (and on giving Angie the once-over, she decided Curly couldn't possibly be interested in her). Having finally decided that Curly was right for Kimberley, Brenda was displeased when Kimberley broke the engagement in an argument over money. List of appearances 1990 1991 1992 External links *Brenda Taylor at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1990 minor characters Category:1991 minor characters Category:1992 minor characters